charme empoisonné
by Roy-mane
Summary: Une femme et son peuple sont rapatriés sur Atlantis. Tout le monde adore Mila, sauf Rodney. Mais quand les autres ouvreront-ils les yeux ?


Fic un peu niaise mais bon

* * *

><p>Rodney poussa un soupir douloureux pour la énième fois de la journée. Cela faisait une semaine que sa vie, déjà harassante, était devenue un enfer. L'enfer avait un nom : Mila. Lors de leur dernière mission, ils avaient rencontrés un peuple se faisant attaquer par les wraiths. Ils avaient rapatriés le peuple sur la cité d'Atlantis. Il aurait préféré que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Mila, jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, la chevelure d'un roux éclatant et les yeux verts. Elle charmait tout le monde sur Atlantis, même les femmes. Tous la trouvait agréable, tous la trouvait courageuse, etc. Bref, elle avait toutes les qualités du monde. Mais lui seul la voyait comme elle était vraiment. Une manipulatrice mesquine qui n'hésitait pas cracher dans le dos des gens. Lorsqu'il était seul avec, elle se permettait de l'insulter, de se moquer et de lui envoyer ce sourire railleur qu'il haïssait tant. Personne ne l'avait crût. Personne quand il avait avoué à son soi-disant meilleur ami que la femme lui avait dit des choses horribles. Qu'il était seul et que personne ne l'aimait. Qu'il était laid et que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il n'avait jamais eut une grande estime de soi, à part pour son intelligence. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un voit en dessous de sa carapace. Oui, il ne cessait de se vanter de son génie. Mais peut-être était-ce la seule chose, la seule qualité qu'il possédait vraiment ?Son ventre se fit sentir. En grommelant, il prit le chemin du mess. Il s'arrêta. Sur la table devant lui, se trouvait John, Teyla, Ronon et Carson. Ils riaient. Mila leur racontait surement quelque chose d'hilarant. Il fit demi-tour, malgré sa faim et le fait que toute la tablée l'avait vu.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Je ne sais pas John, je trouve en effet qu'il a un comportement étrange. Dites moi Carson, Rodney n'a pas de problèmes de santé ?

- Non Tayla, à priori tout va bien, en dehors de ces soucis habituels.

- C'est à cause de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de dire une chose pareille, Mila ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me hait. Il me fais peur. Il … Il me rappelle les wraiths.

Des larmes commencèrent à pointer au coin des yeux de la rousse.

- Une fois … une fois il m'a même crié dessus.

- Pardon ?

La voix de Ronon sonnait menaçante.

- J'vais lui apprendre moi.

Avant que personne ne puisse réagir, le Satédien était partis en direction des labos.

Rodney essayait tant que mal de contenir sa faim grandissante. Il eut peine le temps de lever la tête qu'il reçut un uppercut en plein visage. Un autre coup de poing vint lui couper la respiration. Une voix mauvaise murmura tout contre son oreille.

- Tu lui fais encore du mal et je te tue.

Le géant partit comme il était venue. Les autres scientifiques restaient à fixer le génie. Celui-ci se releva en grimaçant, puis partit du labo. Sans que personne ne vienne l'aider. Il alla dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur son lit. La douleur le vrillait et il tentait de l'apaiser. Chantonnant et caressant son ventre.

Les autres n'avaient pas bougé de la table, attendant le retour de Ronon pour lui poser des questions.

- Je lui ai réglé son compte.

- Pas trop j'espère, même si l'attitude de Mckay est déplorable …

- Teyla, il savait que Mila avait souffert et lui tente de l'effrayer.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne méritait pas une correction, juste que cela peut apporter des ennuis que d'en faire trop.

- C'est bon, je l'ai pas cassé non plus, bien qu'il soit si fragile. Minable.

Ils reprirent une conversation normale.

Une heure plus tard, Mila et John se trouvaient sur l'un des balcons de la cité, regardant la mer. Le colonel lui faisait son plus beau sourire. La jeune femme lui plaisait et c'était réciproque. Elle, elle faisait tout pour l'amadouer. Elle bougeait sa longue chevelure de feu, le regardait langoureusement, utilisant sa voix la plus suave. John prit la parole.

- Je suis désolé pour McKay. Je sais que parfois il peut être imbuvable mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu te faire du mal.

- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner pour ses actes tu sais. C'est le seul qui m'ait mal accueillit.

- Je sais, parfois Meredith, euh McKay, est mauvais mais là …

- Meredith ?

- Oui, c'est le vrai prénom de Mckay mais peu de gens le savent. Il déteste son prénom. Mais quand j'ai su que c'était son nom, je me le suis répété mille fois dans la tête, en tentant d'associer le nom avec la personne puis ça m'est resté. Parfois je pense à lui sous ce nom là. C'est idiot non ?

Mila éclata de rire et il crut qu'elle se moquait gentiment de la situation.

- C'est pathétique. Là il a touché le fond. Comment peut-on accumulé autant de médiocrité ?

Elle riait toujours, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Du gras !

- Gras ? Attends, tu parles de McKay ?

- Bien sûr ?

- Il n'est pas gras.

- Tu l'as bien vu ? Il est gros, faible, lâche. Il ne vaut rien. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il fait dans ton équipe. Enfin, assez parlé de lui. Tu m'emmènes dans le petit coin secret que tu voulais tant me monter ?

Son sourire était coquin mais elle le perdit bien vite quand elle vu le regard de l'homme.

Alors il disait la vérité ?

Il était incrédule. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre l'autre se plaindre qu'il ne l'avait pas crût. L'avait-il seulement écouté ? Il semblait voir Mila pour la première fois et il la trouvait maintenant bien différente. Elle n'avait rien de la douce jeune fille traumatisée. C'était une opportuniste qui se plaisait à écraser les plus faibles. Elle le dégoutait. Il l'abandonna avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Il courut. Il fallait qu'il aille s'excuser. Soudain il se souvînt que Ronon... Il courut encore plus vite. Il alla devant la chambre de son ami et tambourina la porte

- Je ne veux voir personne !

- McKay c'est moi. Je dois absolument te parler !

- J'ai dit non ! Je n'ouvrirais pas pour que tu puisses te moquer !

- Rodney je t'en pris !

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Meredith. S'il te plaît je viens m'excuser.

- Tu veux te faire pardonner mais tu m'appelles par mon prénom alors que tu sais que je le hais ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Moi je l'aime ton prénom.

- Tu mens.

- Je t'en supplie

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il faillit renoncer et partir mais il changea d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. C'était normal que le scientifique le repousse, vu tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Déterminé, il ouvrit la porte grâce à son gène. L'homme aux yeux bleus se retourna brusquement, furieux. John ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer. Il le chargea et le poussa sur le lit. Il bloqua son corps avec le sien, empêchant Rodney de faire le moindre mouvement. Celui-ci vociférait.

- Meredith, écoutes moi je t'en pris. Tu avais raison. Mila n'est qu'une garce. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendus compte avant.

- Ah oui ? Et comment as-tu enfin compris que je n'étais pas un menteur ?

Il était venimeux.

- Elle a dit des choses … atroces sur toi.

- Sans blague …

Il restèrent sans bouger. Le corps sous le colonel se détendit et il put relever la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme qu'il avait emprisonné. Ce ne fuit qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'hématome sur la mâchoire.

- je … Il t'a fais mal.

- Abruti, on parle de Ronon ? Le jour où il sera aussi délicat qu'une ballerine …

- Tu as mal autre part ?

- Tu te prends pour Carson ?

John se releva et regarda le corps allongé. Il portait un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui. Il reprit d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu te dire mais sache que tu n'es pas gros, tu n'es pas laid, tu …

- Cesses d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Je sais très bien que je suis gros et moche.

- Non.

- Regardes !

Dans un geste de défi, le génie ôta son tee-shirt, exhibant ses courbes.

- Alors ?

- J'aime ton petit ventre. Il n'est pas gros, il est légèrement arrondis. Je trouve ça charmant.

- Charmant ?

- Oui. Tu crois que c'est beau toi quelqu'un tout en os ? Non seulement c'est laid mais en plus, c'est douloureux pour l'autre.

- Urmff.

- Tu n'est pas moche. Ton visage est harmonieux et tu as de très, très beaux yeux. Je tuerais pour les avoir.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu le dis juste parce que je suis ton ami et que tu te sens coupable.

- Non je …

- Ah tu vois, tu ne sais pas quoi dire.

John réfléchissait. C'était vrai, vu de l'extérieur, les compliments qu'il faisait à son compagnon paraissaient étranges. Cela sonnait soit comme des mots d'amour, soit comme de la pitié. Rodney croyait qu'il le cajolait par pitié. Mais lui savait qu'il ne disait pas ça par charité. Était-ce de l'amour ? Il délirait voyons, quoique … Il avait bien vu que le châtain l'évitait depuis le début de la semaine et il avait été tellement vexé qu'il avait laissé Ronon faire son office. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pouvait se passer du canadien ? Etait-il accro ? Pourquoi ? C'est vrai qu'intérieurement il avait toujours trouvé que Meredith avait un charme particulier malgré ses défauts.

- Je t'aime.

C'était sortis tout seul, tellement évident finalement que ça lui donna le tournis. L'autre le regardait, choqué. Il lui hurla dessus. Il croyait que l'autre voulait jouer avec lui. Comment pouvait-on se croire si inintéressant ?

- Rodney, laisses moi te prouver que ce n'est pas une blague. Je vais la faire partir. Oui, je te promets que dans moins de trois jours, elle ne sera plus là.

Il tînt sa promesse. Mila partit, malgré que beaucoup d'Atlantes allait la regretter. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Sheppard avait tant voulus que le peuple s'en aille. John et Rodney était dans la chambre du militaire.

- Tu vois je te l'avais promis.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, craintif.

- Oui.

La main du scientifique alla doucement se lover dans celle de l'homme qui l'aimait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit.

* * *

><p>Oula ! Voyez comme c'est dégoulinant de mièvreries, mais j'aime torture un peu Rodneyyyyyyyyy ! Mila, une vrai mary-sue. Je hais les mary-sue<p> 


End file.
